Um conto de natal
by Arthemisys
Summary: Um conto de natal atrasado, eu sei... ¬¬ criado para as crianças do Orfanato Filhos das Estrelas. Os personagens? Os cavaleiros, sem dúvida! O meu presente de natal a todos meus amigos!


_Fiz essa fanfic meio que às pressas, mas infelizmente, sua conclusão se deu apenas hoje, no primeiro dia de 2006. Mas mesmo assim, quero oferecer como um humilde, mas sincero presente a cada um que durante o ano de 2005, me deu apoio e coragem para escrever._

_A vocês, meus amigos, o meu presente._

_Um forte abraço,_

_Arthemisys_

_P.S._ _1: Nesta fanfic, os personagens se encontram em um Universo Alternativo e também estão, em algumas passagens, em OOC._

_P.S._ _2: Esta fanfic é baseada no conto dos três espíritos do Natal._

_P.S. 3: Sakura Amamiya e Tomoko são personagens originais, originarias da fanfic "Um Novo Rumo", de minha autoria._

_P.S._ _4: O trecho poético que logo será visto, pertence a música "Epitáfio", dos Titãs._

**...x...x...x...**

**Um Conto de Natal**

**...x...x...x...**

_Natal. Época de reflexão para alguns, para outros, tempo de dar e receber presentes. Seja por qual motivo for, o Natal é sem dúvida, uma data bastante aguardada seja por crianças, seja por adultos. Afinal, o Natal simboliza o milagre: o milagre da vida, o milagre do amor._

_E para os irmãos Ikki e Shun Amamiya, essa data ganhou nuances ainda mais especiais, uma vez que há um ano atrás, exatamente no dia vinte e cinco de dezembro, eles haviam ganhado do Destino um presente jamais cogitado: uma família. Uma família de verdade, com direito a uma mãe zelosa, um padrasto que apesar da cara enfezada tem um enorme coração e uma irmã um tanto... Espirituosa._

_E será Sakura Amamiya, a irmã mais nova dos santos de bronze, que será a narradora desse conto natalino que traz em sua história uma mensagem de arrependimento e perdão._

**...x...x...x...**

_Noite do dia vinte e quatro de dezembro. O orfanato "Filhos das Estrelas", mantido pela Fundação Graad, estava apinhado de crianças que corriam de um lado para o outro, bastante excitadas com os últimos preparativos para a Ceia Natalina._

_Claro que com tanta energia e animação vinda dessas pequenas e graciosas criaturinhas, alguém com certeza estavam ainda mais... Entusiasmado._

_- Makoto, saia já de cima desse banco ou você vai cair em cima da árvore! Akane, cuidado com essas guirlandas! Miki, pare de correr ou... Ah meu Deus!_

_Minu, saiu correndo até onde Miki havia caído. Ao levantar a pequena, a jovem indagou assustada:_

_- Você está bem? Machucou-se Miki?_

_- Tia Minu chatona! – a pequena Miki bufou, dando língua para a jovem que olhou estupefata._

_- Chatona! – a jovem exclamou, ainda mais estressada. – Vocês seus pestinhas estão me deixando louca e eu sou a "chatona"!_

_- Boa noite gente!_

_A voz grave, mas carregada de travessura fez com que todos se virassem na direção de um rapaz que carregava vários presentes. Todas as crianças deram um grito de alegria, enquanto corriam em direção ao rapaz._

_- Tio Seiya!_

_- Sim, sou eu... Esperem aí! Eu vou...!_

_Tarde demais, o corajoso Seiya, cavaleiro da Constelação de Pégaso, foi facilmente derrubado por um grupo de cerca de dez anjinhos endiabrados._

_- Ai... Como dói... – Seiya gemia enquanto tentava se levantar._

_- Seiya, graças a Deus que você apareceu! Essas pestinhas estão me deixando louca!_

_- E o que você poderia querer Minu? E véspera de natal!_

_- Eu queria um pouco de sossego ou do contrário essa bendita ceia não sai! – a moça esbravou com os braços levantados. – Seiya! Tenta fazer essas crianças ficarem quietas, pelo amor de Deus?_

_- Contar histórias! – Seiya indagava enquanto apontava para si mesmo. – Eu não tenho saco nem para contar resumo de filme!_

_- Pode deixar que eu conto!_

_Todos os presentes se viram em direção a voz da adolescente que vinha escoltada por mais uma jovem que aparentava ter a mesma idade. _

_- Sakura-cham! – Minu exclamou ao ver a irmã caçula de Ikki e Shun. – Graças a Deus que você veio!_

_- Apesar de ser minha folga, sim, eu resolvi ajudar você. Aproveitei e trouxe a Tomoko comigo. – ela disse sorrindo, enquanto apontava para a melhor amiga que esboçava o seu melhor sorriso para Seiya._

_- Aê! Sempre aparecendo na melhor hora não é guria? Até nisso se parece com o Ikki!_

_- Primeiro: meu nome não é guria e sim, Sakura e segundo: onde estão os meus irmãos heim! Eles viriam com você!_

_- Primeiro: - Seiya retrucou. – eu não sou babá dos seus irmãos e segundo: você é muito chatinha Sakura! Cuidado para não ficar para titia assim!_

_- O quê! Ora seu..._

_- Sakura-cham! – Tomoko interveio. – Agora não, por favor! Estamos na frente de crianças, esqueceu?_

_- Ah, é... Havia me esquecido desse... Detalhe. (¬¬) – Sakura respondeu nem um pouco conformada._

_- Tia Sakura sabe contar historinhas? – uma criança perguntou enquanto puxava a blusa da estudante._

_- Sabe contar histórias de terror! – outra indagou, ainda mais curiosa._

_- Você sabe contar historinha de princesa e cavaleiro?_

_Assim, uma pequena balburdia se iniciou em volta de Sakura e Tomoko que começaram a acreditar que seriam esmagadas pela quantidade de crianças que se aproximavam, cada vez mais ameaçadoras._

_- E... E agora Sakura-cham? – perguntou uma assustada Tomoko._

_- Aff! Eu não acredito que você tem medo de criança Tomoko! – e elevando as mãos até a boca, produzindo assim um fino assobio que fez com que todos colocassem as mãos aos ouvidos, atordoadas pelo silvo fino e agudo, a jovem falou: - Eu vou contar um conto de natal! Tem terror e romance. Quem vai querer ouvir?_

_- EU! – todos os pequenos gritaram em uníssono._

_- Ok, então, sentem-se! – outorgou a garota. – Mas... O que eu vou contar mesmo?_

_- Você disse que iria contar uma história de natal... – a amiga mais uma vez interveio._

_- Disso eu sei! Só não sei como vou começar isso! – Sakura interveio, coçando a cabeça... – Ai, ai... O que vou contar..._

_Nesse momento, a porta principal da sala comunal do orfanato se abre, dando passagem para Ikki, Shun e Shiryu. Finalmente, a luz da idéia surgiu na mente da moça que se virando para seus pequenos expectadores, começou a narrar:_

_- Bom gente, a história que eu irei para vocês é a história de um homem rico que recebeu em uma noite de natal, assim como essa, a visita de três espíritos. E a história se passa no Japão, no início da Era Meiji..._

_- Mas no início da Era Meiji, ainda não era costume se comemorar o Natal, Sakura..._

_- Eu sei disso Tomoko. Mas nesse conto, eles já comemoravam o Natal, tudo bem?_

_- Tudo._

_- Certo! E a história começa assim..._

**...x...x...x...**

O vento frio fazia com que pequenos grãos de gelo e neve se chocassem com mais violência no vidro da resistente janela de madeira. Quem passasse pela rua que dava acesso ao porto principal, àquela hora tarde da noite, poderia ver com dificuldade – uma vez que a neve estava cobrindo quase toda a janela – um pequeno escritório. Em seu interior, apenas uma mesa: e nesta, um homem de feições sérias e compenetradas.

Seu nome era Ikki Amamiya...

_(- Ikki? Mas esse é o nome do seu niisan, Sakura?)_

_(- É.)_

_(- Por que você o escolheu para ser o rico egoísta?)_

_(- Porque ele tem cara de ser o maior muquirana! Agora deixa eu contar o resto da história?)_

_(- Ta bom vai... Continua...)_

Seu nome era Ikki Amamiya, um próspero comerciante marítimo em Edo, no Japão. Jovem, um pouco belo...

_(- Pouco belo!)_

_(- Tomoko...)_

_(- Ta, continua...)_

Bom. Jovem, belo dono de uma das maiores fortunas da cidade. Enfim, Ikki era tudo o que um homem poderia ser. Porém, ele tinha um defeito... Um péssimo defeito. Seu egoísmo estava acima de todas as suas qualidades. Nunca pensou em ninguém, além dele mesmo e por conta disso, a solidão era a sua melhor companheira. Mas esse detalhe ele ignorava por completo. E assim, ele seguia em sua vida cheia de luxo e de escuridão.

- Ikki-sama. – um jovem de longos cabelos negros o chama, fazendo com que ele levantasse um pouco o rosto. – Já empilhei toda a carga que chegou do navio que atracou no porto agora de tarde.

- Sim Shiryu, e daí? – Ikki retrucou com seu ar seco e pouco amigável, como era de costume.

- Bom... E então é que eu gostaria de sair agora, para passar o Natal com a minha esposa e o meu filho.

Ikki abaixou o rosto e recomeçou a escrever algo no livro de contas da empresa. Shiryu por sua vez, permaneceu imóvel, esperando alguma resposta de seu patrão. E assim ficaram por longos minutos até que...

- O que ainda está fazendo parado? Já terminou o seu serviço não foi? Então saia daqui.

- Obrigado patrão. – Shiryu respondeu, fazendo uma leve reverência. – Tenha um feliz natal.

Ikki não respondeu. Se existia uma data no calendário que ele abolira por completo, foi esse dia: o Natal.

E assim, continuou o seu entediante trabalho de calcular as entradas e as saídas de mercadorias, até altas horas da noite. O vento continuava a bater mais forte contra a janela, até que um impulso maior de ar gelado a abriu, indo em direção a Ikki que finalmente, olhou em seu relógio de bolso as horas: 11:00 horas.

Vagarosamente, vestiu o casaco e fechou o escritório, se lançando contra o vento noturno até chegar em sua mansão, que não se distanciava muito dali.

Ao chegar a sua residência, se dirigiu logo para seu aposento, que ficava no pavimento superior da casa. Apesar do forte odor de jantar fresco que vinha da sala, seu corpo pedia com mais urgência, uma cama limpa e uma boa noite de sono. Afinal, na manhã seguinte teria que se levantar cedo para mais um dia de trabalho intenso.

Durante a madrugada...

Sente-se abraçado. Um abraço forte e acolhedor. Virou-se para ver quem o abraçava de uma forma tão doce quando...

- Ahh! Quem é você! – Ikki bradou assustado ao ver que algo brilhava contra a luz da lua. Logo, esse "algo" revelou-se uma reluzente careca.

- Eu sou Tatsume. – o homem falou, sentando-se polidamente na cama de estilo ocidental. – O fantasma do natal passado.

- VOCÊ O QUE! Como entrou aqui!

- Pela porta do seu quarto. – o estranho afirmou, enquanto apontava para a porta que estava trancada. – Mesmo podendo atravessar paredes, ainda acho que atravessar uma porta seja um ato bem mais elegante.

Ikki estava achando aquela situação no mínimo, muito insana. Mas pelo sim, pelo não, ele se dirigiu até o criado mudo, pegando uma katana e ameaçando:

- Saia daqui agora mesmo ou eu enfio esta katana em você garganta abaixo!

- Como queira. – e ajeitando o paletó, atravessou a porta, ante o olhar espantado do comerciante.

- Es... Espere! Como conseguiu fazer isso!

Ao abrir a porta rapidamente, deparou-se com Tatsume que parecia o estar aguardando.

- Senhor Amamiya. Eu já disse que sou um fantasma. Pensei que fosse mais perspicaz.

Seria uma aterrorizante situação se esta não fosse tão cômica, pensou Ikki. Estava em companhia de um fantasma com síndrome de mordomo, em plena madrugada, em plena véspera de Natal...

- Você disse que era o fantasma...

- Do natal passado. Do seu Natal passado.

- E o que você quer de mim?

- Lhe mostrar o que o senhor era antes e o que você é hoje.

- Ora essa... Eu sou o mesmo desde sempre.

- Mentira. O senhor mudou, mas o seu grande egoísmo não fez que percebesse isso.

Assim, Tatsume se dirigiu até a porta do quarto de Ikki. Após remexer no bolso interno da lapela por algum tempo, o fantasma retirou dali uma enorme chave dourada, levando-a até a fechadura e após um estalo, girou a maçaneta da porta que se abriu, revelando a Ikki...

- Este não é o meu quarto.

- Exatamente. Estamos em um outro lugar. Um lugar que pertence ao seu passado.

Ikki pode ver então um imenso jardim, repleto de frondosas árvores, onde pétalas de sakura empestavam o ar, pairando em um balé sem fim.

- Aquele que está encostado em uma árvore...

- É o senhor, há dez anos atrás. – afirmou o fantasma.

Ele se viu mais jovem e aparentemente, mais ansioso. De vez em quando, levantava o rosto, como se esperasse alguém. E esse alguém apareceu...

- Saori Kido... – o "atual" Ikki balbuciou, ao ver uma jovem correr até a direção do seu antigo eu e o abraça-lo com ternura incontida.

_(- Saori! – todas as crianças exclamaram juntas.)_

_(- Sim! – Sakura devolveu. – Acho eles dois tão lindos juntos! Parece que nasceram um para o outro!)_

_(- Err... Sakura... – Tomoko interrompeu o repentino entusiasmo da amiga. – O resto da história, por favor...)_

_(- Ah... É mesmo...)_

- Sim, a senhorita Kido. – Tatsume falou mais uma vez. – Apesar das diferenças entre vocês, o amor que nutriam era maior que qualquer empecilho.

Sim, o espírito tinha razão. Ikki não passava de um simples operário, um arrimo de família, enquanto a doce e solícita Saori Kido havia recebido uma nobre educação, tinha um avô rico que a amava e que também, não imaginava que o grande amor de neta não passava de um rude empregado seu.

- Nessa tarde... Eu a havia pedido em casamento.

- E ela havia aceitado. Correto?

- Sim.

- E o que aconteceu depois dessa tarde? O senhor consegue se lembrar?

E como Ikki poderia esquecer? Tão logo o velho Mitsumasa Kido descobriu o romance da neta, graças às fofocas de um outro empregado conhecido como Jabu, ele imediatamente a proibiu de prosseguir com tal romance e o pior: fez com que ela viajasse para o exterior, onde meses depois, contraiu um casamento arranjado.

- Foi culpa do maldito velho! Foi ele que fez com que nós nos separássemos!

- Errado, Amamiya-sama. A culpa foi exclusivamente do senhor.

- O que!

- Caso o senhor não tivesse a resolução que tomou, talvez esse lamentável fato não tivesse acontecido.

- Como assim! Eu prometi a mim mesmo que sobrepujaria aquele velho e seria tão rico quanto ele e o que sou agora?

- Mais rico que o senhor Kido.

- Então?

- O senhor conseguiu o que queria, mas esqueceu completamente da sua felicidade. E a senhorita Kido era a sua felicidade.

- Puf! Minha felicidade se casou com um grego e vive com ele até hoje, pelo que eu saiba.

- E será que ela é feliz?

- Pare de me torturar.

- Sim, eu irei parar. – dessa forma, o espírito fechou a porta, sem antes, trancá-la com a chave que portava. – Mas eles ainda irão começar.

- Como assim eles!

- O senhor verá. – e com um movimento deveras inusitado, Tatsume move o dedo indicador no olho de Ikki, como se quisesse cegá-lo.

- Meu olho!

O grito que deu devido ao susto foi tanto, que de sobressalto, caiu da cama.

- O que foi isso...? Puf! Um sonho!

- Eu não estaria tão confiante disso.

- O que! – Ikki correm em direção à lamparina, acendendo esta que imediatamente, iluminou o quarto completamente vazio.

- Maldição, eu estou ficando louco.

- Apague a luz e me verá, ora essa.

Ikki sentiu um assombro lhe subir pela espinha. Logo apagou a luz, podendo ver então, graças à luz da Lua, um jovem metido dentro de vestimentas samurais, portador de uma cabeleira castanha e muito revoltada.

- Quem é você? – Ikki perguntou cautelosamente.

- Eu sou Seiya, o fantasma do Natal Presente! – o rapazola disse com um imenso sorriso.

- Eu não acredito...

- Pois pode acreditar! Que coisa! – Seiya retrucou, despeitado diante da falta de medo de Ikki. - O Tatsume não faz nada direito! Nem saber assustar aquele careca sabe.

- Certo, e o que você quer? – Ikki indagou sem muita paciência.

- Eu quero um beijinho seu!

- O que!

- Ah, eu estou brincando né! Desde quando eu, um fantasma renomado, vai sair por aí dando beijinho em marmanjo! Sai fora!

E com passos decididos, o espírito vai até a janela, - que misteriosamente estava aberta – e dá um assobio. No momento seguinte, aparece voando de uma forma completamente irreal e majestosa, um elegante cavalo alado.

- Um pégaso! – Ikki exclama.

- Claro! – Seiya responde enquanto montava no animal que pousara no telhado do andar inferior. – Vem Ikki! Vamos dar um passeio!

Sem ter tempo de dar uma resposta adequada, Ikki foi puxado por Seiya que imediatamente, chocou seus pés contra o animal que entendendo o mando, deu um mergulho, vindo a alçar vôo logo em seguida.

- Espero que não tenha medo de altura!

O comerciante não respondeu, pois seu pavor à altura era maior que tudo.

- Vamos Ikki, relaxe! Sinta a brisa da noite, veja a luz da lua...

- Cale-se...

- Ah, gosta de curtir o clima em silêncio? Por mim, tudo bem!

Após algum tempo de viagem, o cavalo alado finalmente aterrissou em um vilarejo pobre e de ruas bastante sinuosas.

- Por que me trouxe até aqui?

- Para lhe mostrar isso. Veja.

Ambos se aproximaram de uma casa, tão humilde quanto às outras que compunham o conjunto do vilarejo.

- Aquele é o Shiryu. – concluiu Ikki, ao ver o empregado sentado em meio ao tatame da sala, o único cômodo daquele casebre.

- Sim, é o seu empregado. – disse Seiya. – Está vendo aquela jovem que está próxima ao fogareiro? É Shunrei, a esposa dele.

- Sim, estou vendo e o que isso tem haver comigo?

- Tudo. Observe.

Após apagar o fogo, Shunrei despejou em um recipiente o conteúdo fumegante que se revelou uma sopa bastante escassa de ingredientes. Logo, ela entregou para o marido uma cuba.

- Eles só vão jantar aquilo?

- Sim.

- Mas... Ela está grávida!

Nesse instante, Shiryu devolve a sopa para a mulher, dizendo que ela tomasse todo o conteúdo. Apesar dos protestos, Shunrei acatou o pedido do marido que sorridente, a abraçou. Apesar da fome que pudesse sentir, o sorriso de satisfação de Shiryu ao ver a esposa e o filho se alimentando, mesmo que de uma forma indigna, era grande e imensurável.

- ...

- Ikki. – Seiya começou. – Apesar de não aprovar que esse tipo de fato ainda aconteça, você é de certa forma, responsável pela vida que seu empregado leva.

- Eu? Responsável! Saiba que eu pago o salário dele em dia!

- Isso não é mais que sua obrigação. Você poderia ir além e fazer muito mais para o bem estar dos que trabalham para você. Eu o trouxe para a casa do Shiryu, porque ele é um dos seus empregados mais antigos e o único que lhe respeita. E esse jantar pobre e miserável é o retorno que ele recebe de você, senhor Amamiya.

- Você não sabe de nada, seu fantasma de araque!

- Eu até não posso saber, até porque minha função aqui é lhe mostrar o seu presente, o seu momento que você mesmo faz questão de fechar os olhos e não enxergar! Mas...

- Mas o que?

- Mas eu tenho certeza que "ele" irá fazer com que você veja o quão mesquinho se tornou! Ehehehehe...

Nesse momento, Seiya começou a respirar de uma forma estranha, como se quisesse espirrar. O tal espirro aconteceu, sendo seguido por mais outros. Estranhamente, o ar que saia das narinas do fantasma era na realidade, uma espessa camada de névoa que começou a encobrir todo o local onde estavam, fazendo com que Ikki perdesse a noção de onde estava.

- Maldição! Que névoa é essa!

Sem uma direção certa, o jovem começou a caminhar, até que topou em algo que o fez cair. Este se levantou novamente, falando impropérios e passando a mão na face, a fim de retirar o excesso de terra úmida. Foi então que viu claramente onde estava...

- Um cemitério!

- Boa noite, Ikki Amamiya.

A voz era tranqüila, mas realmente assustadora. Ikki então se virou cautelosamente, dando de cara com alguém coberto dos pés a cabeça por um manto negro.

- Você é o fantasma do Natal Futuro...?

- Exatamente. – assim, o espírito retirou o capuz, se revelando...

- Shun! Você é o meu irmão Shun!

- Errado. Eu sou Hades. O seu fantasma do Natal Futuro.

_(- O que! – Tomoko saltou espantada. – Que invenção maluca é essa, Sakura!)_

_(- Ora essa, você nunca soube da lenda sobre o deus grego da morte chamado Hades?)_

_(- Sim Sakura, eu sei! Mas que invenção é essa de dizer que Amamiya-kun seria Hades! Mesmo sendo uma lenda, eu sinto arrepios só de ouvir falar no nome dele...)_

_(- Tomoko, acorda! – Sakura dessa vez parecia ter perdido a paciência. – Veja o meu irmãozinho! – logo, apontou para o canto da sala, onde Shun e Seiya terminavam de adornar a árvore de Natal. – Jamais Hades poderia ser alguém tão meigo quanto ele! Eu só escolhi meu niisan porque eu não sabia mais quem colocar para fazer o fantasma!)_

_(- Hum... Sei...)_

- Por que estamos em um cemitério?

- O futuro de todos, ricos e pobres, se resume em um único terreno, igualmente compartilhado por todos. Um cemitério é como uma mãe, que acolhe todos seus filhos para compartilhar o sono eterno.

Ikki se calou diante das palavras do fantasma que elevou a mão, apontando para uma tumba.

- Consegues ver de quem é aquela tumba?

As palavras fugiram da boca do rapaz. O sepulcro apontado era de Shunrei.

- Por que...?

- A vida miserável não deu chances para que seu filho nascesse com vida. O desespero de não poder gerar um herdeiro para o esposo a fez tomar uma decisão severa demais.

- Então ela não morreu no parto?

- Não. – a voz do espírito soou mais grave. – Ela cometeu o suicídio samurai.

- Co... Como é! Esse tipo de ritual só poderia ser feito com a ajuda de outra pessoa! Quem poderia ter auxiliado ela nessa loucura!

- Para o mal, sempre haverá um voluntário disponível. E para ajudá-la nesse intento, ajudantes não faltaram.

- Eu... Eu não posso acreditar... É terrível.

- O seu futuro não será diferente, Ikki Amamiya.

Imediatamente, Ikki sentiu o chão abaixo de si desaparecer. Com dificuldade, conseguiu fincar os braços na terra. Estava prestes a cair... Em um abismo escuro e estreito.

- Aceite seu futuro. – Hades falou com severidade. – Caia de uma vez no abismo que sua sepultura oferece.

Com o olhar fixo de terror, Ikki pôde ver que o abismo se retraia mais, formando um retângulo onde em uma das extremidades, havia uma pedra recém talhada com os dizeres: Aqui jaz Ikki Amamiya.

- Não! Eu não posso morrer!

A resposta que teve do espectro foi um sorriso que oscilava do infantil ao diabólico. Mesmo assim, ele continuou a bradar:

- Espere! Eu preciso de uma segunda chance!

Repentinamente, seus braços perderam a força e seu corpo pendeu para o centro do buraco, caindo rapidamente para um centro escuro e frio.

- Eu não vou morrer!

A ânsia da queda unida com o brado, o fez abrir os olhos. Não estava no inferno como havia certamente imaginado. Estava sim em seu leito que por sua vez, estava ensopado de suor.

Ainda assimilando o que realmente havia acontecido, Ikki olhou em volta e viu a janela entreaberta...

- Então aconteceu... Os espíritos realmente apareceram...

Em um salto, o comerciante abre a esquadria, revelando assim a rua movimentada e a luz da manhã que timidamente, emitia seus raios através das nuvens ainda densas da noite que havia morrido há pouco tempo.

- E eles me deram uma segunda chance!

Apressadamente, vestiu o primeiro kimono que viu pela frente e saiu apressado. Havia nascido de novo, ele pensava com exaustão. Agora, teria que recuperar todo o tempo perdido, com a nova vida que havia recebido de presente.

Após algum tempo...

- Amamiya-sama?

- Posso entrar?

Shiryu estava sem dúvida, surpreso com a visita que acabara de receber.

- Sim, por favor.

- Shiryu. – Ikki começou. – Há quanto tempo trabalha para mim?

- Há sete anos.

- Sete anos... Um tempo considerável... Considerável o bastante para que eu tome esta decisão.

Shiryu permaneceu calado.

- Está preocupado com alguma coisa?

- Não. – dessa vez, o jovem de longos cabelos negros recrutou com mais audácia. – Tenho pés e braços para colocar o alimento em minha casa, caso sua decisão não seja favorável a mim.

- Sua audácia me faz ter mais certeza do que irei fazer. – Ikki insinuou, sorrindo de canto.

- Fale de uma vez.

- Se apresente amanhã no galpão, meia hora antes que o normal. Tenho muito trabalho para lhe passar, sócio.

- O que disse? – Shiryu estava no mínimo, espantado com o que acabara de ouvir.

- Eu falei que tenho muito trabalho para você! Ou por acaso seus pés e braços fraquejaram de repente?

- O senhor falou "sócio"?

- Sim, eu falei isso. – e se dirigindo a porta da humilde casa, acrescentou. – Tenha cuidado ao dar essa notícia a sua senhora. Eu não quero ser acusado de nenhum parto precoce, certo?

- Certo... Ikki.

Aquele dia passara mais devagar que os outros. Ikki finalmente tivera tempo para si, como há muito tempo não tinha. Ao fim da tarde, se dirigiu para o porto, a fim de apreciar o por do sol que majestoso, radiava tons avermelhados pelo horizonte azul.

Mesmo na iminência da chegada da noite, um barco se aproximava. Indiferente a aproximação da embarcação, o comerciante continuava a contemplar a natureza, enquanto recitava para si, um verso que escutara há dez anos atrás, e que na época, pensava ser de uma banalidade qualquer, mas que agora...

"Devia ter complicado menos, Trabalhado menos, Ter visto o sol se pôr. Devia ter me importado menos com problemas pequenos, Ter morrido de amor." 

Lembrou-se dela. Da noiva perdida. Fora ela que lhe ensinara esses versos que ele havia guardado em sua alma e que agora, relembrava como uma doce lembrança. Uma bela recordação que agora, veio vestida à moda ocidental.

- Saori!

Sim, era ela! O navio já atracado, havia descido a ponte de desembarque onde os tripulantes alcançavam a terra firme e dentre eles, Saori Kido que com a conhecida delicadeza, caminhava rumo a uma carruagem que já lhe esperava. Porém, ela estava sozinha. Seria esse fato um último presente dos três espíritos?

- Saori. – Ikki balbuciou seu nome, fazendo com que a jovem se virasse para ele, surpresa.

- Ikki?

- Estou surpreso por vê-la aqui.

- Digo o mesmo.

Um breve silêncio. Um curto momento que parecia querer durar uma eternidade.

- Seu marido...?

- Sou viúva.

- Ah, eu não imaginava... Meus pêsames.

- Obrigada... Mas creio que foi melhor assim.

Outra vez calados. Mas desta vez, Ikki armou-se de coragem: definitivamente, aquele encontro era o seu presente de Natal.

- Saori. Gostaria de recomeçar?

- Recomeçar, Ikki?

- Sim.

- E como seria esse recomeço?

Ele lhe estendeu a mão de forma gentil e arrematou.

- Com um jantar e quem sabe, um pedido de casamento.

A jovem não deixou de ficar mais surpresa com a repentina audácia de Ikki e respondeu:

- E se por acaso eu não aceitar?

- Puf! Não haverá problema algum. – e o sorriso jocoso voltou a sua face. – Afinal, terei uma vida inteira pela frente para tentar mais uma vez.

Com um leve sorriso, a jovem aceitou a mão que lhe era oferecida e subiu na carruagem, que logo disparou rumo a casa de seu avô. Quanto ao comerciante, bem, este foi tratar de um assunto importantíssimo: da sua felicidade e dos que o rodeavam... Sejam como amigos... Ou como fantasmas.

**...x...x...x...**

- E fim.

Todos estavam calados. Não é que a garota havia conseguido deter as travessuras de todas as crianças, até...

- Só não gostei desse romancezinho do final.

- Você veio escutar a história porque quis Seiya!

- Ikki e a Saori? Onde já se viu? – indagava um ciumento Pégaso.

- Eu vi. E acho que não fica tão ruim assim.

- Ikki, seu... – Seiya já estava prestes a fazer dali, uma segunda guerra galáctica, quando...

- Gente! A ceia está na mesa! – Minu apareceu na sala, sorridente pelo serviço finalmente executado.

- Eba!

E assim, todos correram para a mesa, mas antes que Sakura desse o primeiro passo, Ikki a interceptou.

- Então senhorita Sakura Amamiya. Eu tenho cara de um comerciante muquirana, não é?

- Err... Bem... Só um pouquinho! – a irmã caçula tentou disfarçar.

- Tudo bem. Porém, no próximo ano, quem contará a história para essa molecada toda serei eu.

- Você!

- Sim, e já sei até sobre o que eu irei contar.

- Não vai falar de mim, não é!

- Quem sabe...

- Olha o que sua mente perversa vai dizer a essas inocentes crianças, ta!

E a discussão continuou, mas não será mais relatada por essa escritora ou do contrário, o Conto de Natal jamais será terminado. E para todos que leram essa história até aqui, que fique guardado dentro de cada um, a verdadeira mensagem que o Natal trás consigo:

"Não há esperança sem fé,

Não há fé sem amor,

Não há amor sem perdão,

E não há perdão, sem arrependimento."

Que o Natal renasça no coração de todos vocês, todos os dias!

Feliz Natal!

Fim.


End file.
